Don't trust me
by Dazum
Summary: Min första fanfiction, var inte för hård! När familjen Cullen åker på långresa stannar Renesmee och Jacob kvar. Under samma tidpunkt börjar en ny elev under skolan, och Nessie känner genast att deras relation är annorlunda. Det känns som om de känt varandra länge. Men ju mer hon får reda på om den nya eleven, desto mer börjar hon undra vem han egentligen är. SM äger Twilight.


Fukten satte sig i mina kläder och hår när jag gick mot bilen. Ett oväder hängde i luften, och inte bara regn – för det var vardagsmat, bokstavligen. Nej, det här ovädret skulle komma med blixt och dunder. Därför förvånade det mig inte att himlen täcktes av ett tjockt molntäcke, men däremot så häpnade jag över att regnet ännu inte börjat falla ner mot marken.  
Jag satte mig i bilen. Pappa satt redan bakom ratten i en röd Jeep och mamma bredvid honom i passagerarsätet. Bagaget bakom mig var packat med väskor, packat för en långresa. Jag skulle inte följa med. Dels så tilläts jag - för en gång skull – inte att följa med, dels så ville jag inte det. Jacob, min Jacob lämnade aldrig Forks, men jag visste att det smärtade honom varje dag vi var isär. Jag stannade därför kvar i Forks, som alltid medan resten av min vampyrfamilj åkte iväg. Vad de skulle göra visste jag inte, men jag misstänkte att min annalkande födelsedag kunde ha något med saken att göra.  
Vi åkte under tystnad mot den röda byggnaden som var skolan jag gick i. Pappa körde smidigt upp och parkerade nära byggnaden jag skulle ha min första lektion i. Han vred om nyckeln och bilens mjuka spinnande tystnade. Mamma såg på mig.  
**"Kom ihåg att ringa mig varje kväll**." Jag log och nickade. Bildörren gled upp och jag förstod att pappa klivit ur den och öppnat mig dörr. Elegant klev jag ur och kramade om honom.  
**"Hejdå pappa."** mumlade jag mot hans bröst innan jag släppte honom och backade ett steg för att kunna vinka och kasta en slängkyss åt mamma.  
**"Älskar dig."** sa jag enkelt och vände mig sedan om, med skolväskan över axeln och började småspringa för att hinna i tid till lektionen.

Familjen Cullen höll sig på sin kant i skolan. Vi satt alltid vid ett eget bord, och pratade bara med varandra. Det var skönt att inte behöva oroa sig för att försäga sig, så jag föredrog min familj framför människorna.  
De negativa följderna av vår isolering var ju att jag, de stunder som min familj reste iväg, var ensam. Jag åt lunch själv, jobbade ensam och deltog inte i idrotten – min mamma hade varit barmhärtig nog att låta mig slippa den, för jag hatade verkligen idrott, mest för att jag tvingades hålla igen men också för att det var så tydligt att ingen ville ha mig i sitt lag.

Jag gick in i salen där min första lektion, matte, skulle hållas och gled ner på en stol medan jag hängde skolväskan över stolsryggen. Innan alltför många människor hann komma in i salen drog jag ett snabbt andetag och rörde sedan bara på axlarna, i en mycket trovärdig imitation av att jag andades. För att slippa koncentrera mig på obehaget i att inte andas böjde jag mig ner för att plocka upp ett rött rektangulärt anteckningsblock, en blyertspenna och ett rosa suddgummi. När jag åter rätade på ryggen så satt det någon i stolen bredvid mig. Jag ignorerade personen, medveten om att denne antagligen bara satt sig där för att prata med någon i bänken bredvid.  
**"Hej."** Rösten var låg, men road av någon outgrundlig anledning. Jag fortsatte ignorera honom, för det var en han, eftersom jag var säker på att han inte pratade med mig. Men när jag lyssnade så hörde jag hans hjärta slå närmast, medan de andras hjärtslag kom längre bort ifrån. Hans andetag kom också mot mig, och när jag kände efter kunde jag känna hans varma andedräkt kittla min mot hud. Långsamt vred jag på huvudet. Det var mycket riktigt en pojke, men inte alls som jag föreställt mig honom. Han var så vacker att jag tappade andan, så vacker att han nästan omöjligen kunde vara något annat än en vampyr, trots att hans hjärta bultade starkt och friskt. Anletsdragen var rena, raka och hyn var solbränd. Näsan var rak, läpparna fylliga och böjda mjukt uppåt i ett leende. Hans hår var rufsigt, mörkbrunt med en tydlig glans. Men det som verkligen fångade min uppmärksamhet var hans ögon. Smala mörka ögonbryn ovanför ett par skogsgröna ögon med långa svarta ögonfransar som förtydligade dem. Jag blinkade till. Han väntade fortfarande på ett svar, men hans leende verkade växa när han såg min uppenbara förvåning.  
**"He..Hej?"** Min klingande sopranröst fick svaret att låta som en fråga, och gjorde samtidigt slut på allt syre. Snabbt drog jag in ett till andetag. En mängd lukter uppfattade jag, bland annat blod från människorna i rummet, men han luktade inget. Förvånat drog jag in ännu ett. Nej, ingenting. Han var nästan doftfri, men när jag lutade mig något fram kunde jag känna en diskret lukt, som nästan luktade som luft. Jag märkte också att hans lukt, även om jag inte kände den så bra, gjorde de andras otydliga. Jag andades försiktigt vidare, allt mer lättat. Han log brett, omedveten om min upptäckt medan han visade upp en rad perfekta vita tänder och ett par smilgropar.  
Det var pinsamt hur mycket jag brydde mig om hans utseende.  
**"Renesmee, va? Jag är Blair."** Han såg mig i ögonen. Jag blev distraherad av den skarpa färgen i dem, men fick ändå fram ett svar. Hur visste han mitt namn, förresten?  
**"Nessie. Jag kallas Nessie."** sa jag utan att släppa honom med blicken. Han nickade.  
**"Nessie? Som i Loch Ness-odjuret?"** Jag rynkade pannan, men han skrattade för att visa att det var ett skämt. _Ett dåligt ett_ tänkte jag syrligt, men kunde inte förmå mig att visa mitt missnöje. Min nyfikenhet om vem han var förbjöd mig att göra något som skulle få honom att lämna mig utan svar, för jag insåg att han var ny – jag kände inte igen hans röst eller utseende, och inte ens en halvvampyr glömde något.  
Mr. Dewey, vår mattelärare anlände i just det ögonblick jag hade tänkt att ställa en fråga om vem Blair var. Läraren delade ut stenciler till alla, och informerade oss om att detta var ett oförberett prov och att det spelade roll i vårt betyg. Det var så uppenbart att han bara ville att vi skulle koncentrera oss att jag skakade på huvudet och grabbade tag i pennan för att börja. De första uppgifterna gick fort, men alltmedan jag jobbade mig fram blev jag alltmer distraherad av skrapandet från hans penna mot papper. Tillslut var jag tvungen att snegla på honom. Han satt upprätt, såg inte alltför bekymrad eller koncentrerad ut. Hans hand verkade röra sig som en egen varelse, och han skrev snabbt med en vacker handstil sig igenom uppgifterna utan att slänga mer än en blick då och då. Blair verkade känna på sig att han var betraktad, för han såg plötsligt mot mig med det där bländande leendet. Jag rynkade pannan, generad över att ha blivit påkommen, och vände huvudet mot provet igen.

En stund senare ringde klockan och Mr. Dewey samlade ihop alla proven. Jag packade ner mina saker igen, och upptäckte till min förvåning att Blair väntade på mig. Utan att säga något lyfte jag upp väskan på axeln och följde efter strömmen av elever ut genom salen. Blair var mig tätt i hälarna, och jag undrade om jag borde tycka om det, men istället kände jag bara obehag av att vända honom ryggen till. Jag stannade upp, och lät honom gå vid sidan om mig istället för bakom, något som kändes mycket trevligare.  
Trots att jag bubblade av frågor gick vi under tystnad. När vi kom in i matsalen tog jag en bricka och la på en läsk och en macka. Han ställde ett rött äpple och en vattenflaska på sin bricka. Jag betalade för min mat och gick bort mot det bord jag brukade sitta vid. Blair följde efter och slog sig ner bredvid mig.  
**"Blair, var kommer du ifrån?"** Jag var faktiskt nyfiken på riktigt.  
**"Frankrike. Södra Frankrike**." Han tog ett bett på sitt äpple. Jag tog av plasten från mackan utan att släppa honom med blicken.  
**"Varför flyttade du?"** Blair log snett.  
**"Jag fick ett uppdrag. Ett uppdrag som ingen kunde fullfölja, men för att se till att jag gjorde det tatuerade de in en sak på min rygg, för att jag aldrig skulle kunna smita från det. Men jag lyckades fly."**  
**"Det där låter ganska barbariskt... Inte alls som jag föreställt mig Frankrike." Jag **såg misstänksamt på honom när han åt upp sitt äpple, och tryckte då och då i mig en bit av mackan jag höll i handen. Han ryckte på axlarna.  
**"Det var en liten by, ganska isolerad från resten av världen. Man odlade all mat man behövde, hade allt man behövde utan att blanda in storstäderna."** Det lät intressant, så olikt mitt liv.  
**"Kan du berätta mer om byn och hur man levde?"** bad jag. Han log.  
**"En annan dag kanske."** Vi satt tysta.  
Tillslut ställde jag mig upp och han följde mig med blicken.  
**"Jag hoppas verkligen inte att du har något emot utekvällar Ness, för jag tänkte gå ut med några vänner på lördag. Lust att hänga med?" **Han la huvudet på sned. Kanske var det hans röst, så len, eller hans smeknamn på mig, men jag smälte inför hans blick.  
**"Visst."** Han log. På någon sekund hade han rest sig upp, tagit tag i brickan och blinkat åt mig. Sedan försvann han iväg, medan jag stirrade efter honom. Blair kunde omöjligen vara en människa. Han var för mycket... _han_ för det. Resten av lektionerna förflöt, men jag kunde bara lyssna, utan att koncentrera mig. Hade jag verkligen sagt att jag ville gå ut med honom, en främling som inte kändes ny utan välbekant?

När klockan äntligen ringde och meddelade att skoldagen var över skyndade jag mig lättat ut på parkeringen. Jacob slutade tidigare än mig idag, och hade lovat att skjutsa hem mig. Jag kunde se hans långa gestalt en bit bort i pappas Volvo. Jag småsprang fram mot honom och satte mig i den silvriga bilen. Han log.  
**"Hej Nessie. Haft en bra dag?" **Jag log mot honom men svarade inte utan tecknade bara åt honom att börja köra. Han tryckte ner gaspedalen och bilen började rulla. Ovädret, som hängt över staden hela dagen kändes ännu mer tryckande nu, och jag uppskattade att vi hade en timme på oss innan regnet föll. Jag sträckte ut min hand mot Jacobs kind och visade upp en bild av hur regnet precis började falla när vi kommit innanför taket. Jag skulle just lägga till en känsla när jag hajade till.  
Blair stod lutad mot en blank mörkblå bil. Han höjde handen i en vinkning mot mig, och jag vinkade tillbaka. Jacob vred på huvudet. Jag insåg att han måste sett just det jag sett, för jag hade inte tagit bort min hand från hans kind.  
**"Vem var det där?"** undrade han. Jag ryckte på axlarna.  
**"En ny kille. Han är trevlig, vi satt bredvid varandra på matten."** Jacob nickade och tryckte hårdare på gaspedalen för att vi skulle komma hem innan regnet föll. Jag funderade under tiden. Jag hade fått reda på lite under lunchen, men det var så mycket mer jag ville veta.  
Till exempel varför det kändes som om vi känt varandra länge.

Vi hann hem precis innan regnet började falla, men medan vi rusade bort till stugan började regnet falla ner mot oss och hade gjort både mig och Jacob genomblöta.  
Åskan mullrade nu dovt medan jag la benen i kors och satte upp mitt fuktiga hår i en hästsvans. Jag hade tagit en varm dusch och värmt en kopp choklad, och hade tänkt ta itu med de läxor jag hade samlat på mig under dagen. Mjukisbyxorna och den urtvättade T-shirten var perfekta att göra läxor i.  
Det gick snabbt och jag var alltför rastlös för att sitta kvar där jag satt, stirrandes in i elden som brann blå och grön av saltet i veden. Den nu tomma koppen ställde jag i köket innan jag hämtade min mobil. Jag gick in på mitt rum, stängde dörren och satte mig på sängen innan jag slog mammas nummer. Hon svarade efter tre toner.  
_"Hallå?"_ Jag kände mig glad när jag hörde hennes välbekanta röst.  
**"Hej, det är jag, Nessie**." sa jag.  
_"Åh, jag undrade just när du skulle ringa. Hur har du haft det idag?" _Hennes röst lät glad, men hon verkade lite distraherad. Jag undrade för mig själv om pappa lekte med hennes hår eller något i den stilen. Han var väldigt bra på att distrahera henne.  
**"Bra antar jag. Det har börjat en ny kille, han satt bredvid mig på matten. VI pratade lite och han verkade trevlig. Vi åt lunch tillsammans."** Jag kunde nästan höra hur mamma lyste upp.  
_"En kille?"_  
**"Vi är bara..."** Jag tvekade och lekte med kanten på täcket. Kunde man kalla oss vänner?** "… bekanta."** Mamma fnissade i bakgrunden.  
_"Sluta Edward! Du, älskling, skulle vi…"_ Jag log.  
**"Jag fattar. Jag ringer dig imorgon. Älskar dig."** Jag la på, och kände mig lättad. Jag ville inte behöva ljuga för mamma, men jag ville inte berätta mer om Blair. Han... kändes privat, även om vi inte kände varandra.  
Som om mina tankar framkallat det, dök ett nytt nummer upp på skärmen. Jag tvekade, men tryckte sedan på "svara".  
**"Hallå?"**  
_"Hej. Stör jag?"_ Det snurrade i huvudet.  
**"Hur fick du mitt nummer**?" Blair skrattade.  
_"Om du verkligen vill något så kan det hända."_ Jag fnös men kunde inte låta bli att le.  
**"Vad ville du?"**  
_"Inget särskilt, egentligen, ville mest bara kolla så numret fungerade." _Jag kunde höra att han log och föreställde mig att han log, med små rynkor vid ögonen och smilgropar i ögonen.  
**"Men seriöst, hur fick du mitt nummer?"** Jag log också.  
_"Vår skola är inte speciellt bra på att skydda elevernas privata uppgifter." _svarade han. Jag rynkade pannan. Varför hade han tagit reda på mitt nummer för?  
**"Hackade du dig in, bara för att få mitt nummer?"** Jag försökte att inte låta orolig, för trots att vi just mött varandra så ville jag inte att han skulle råka illa ut.  
_"Nej. Det, och var du bor, kan vara användbart i framtiden."_ Jag försökte att inte rysa. Vad menade han? Jag rynkade pannan. Han fick det inte att låta som ett skämt, utan bara ett konstaterande.  
**"Något mer?"** Min röst var inte lika glad längre.  
_"Ja. Nessie, vad tycker du om mig?"_ Frågan fick mig lite ur balans. Den var så rättfram och fånig, något man förväntade sig höra i sagor. I och för sig så levde jag ju i en saga, med vampyrer och varulvar. Jag log snett åt tanken men återvände till frågan. Vad tyckte jag om honom? Jag hade inte känt honom länge, alls, men det kändes inte så. Jag beslutade mig för att säga sanningen.  
**"Jag vet inte. Av någon anledning känns det som om vi känt varandra länge, men det har vi inte."** Han var tyst någon sekund innan han svarade.  
_"Ja, jag vet, det gör det. Jag har väldigt starka känslor för dig Nessie. Jag vet bara inte om de är positiva eller negativa."_  
**"Har du något mer att säga?"** andades jag fram. Han fick mig så ur balans.  
_"Nej, jag tror faktiskt inte det. Vi ses imorgon_." Jag försökte att inte känna mig rädd eller upprymd vid de orden.  
**"Okey."** Jag la på. Jag ville inte fundera över samtalet mer än nödvändigt, så istället borrade jag ner huvudet i min fluffiga kudde och väntade på sömnen. Jag önskade att Rosalie, mamma, Jacob eller pappa – att någon jag litade på – var här så jag hade kunnat visa alla de tankar som susade igenom mitt huvud utan att bli dömd.  
Jag hörde Jacob yla utanför, ett lugnande, mjukt yl. Han kände, tack vare vår länk genom att jag var föremålet för hans prägling, att jag var upprörd. Långsamt slappnade jag av, och somnade tillsist.  
**_**  
**  
Såååå! :D Det första kapitlet klart! Jag känner att det här var lite kortare än vad jag ville få det till, men nästa blir längre, lovar! ;3  
Jag är riktigt pepp på den här fanfic:en, men jag känner att jag gärna vill ha någon som läser om jag ska fortsätta xD Så om du läst den här, lämna gärna en kommentar, så vet jag att jag ska skriva vidare :3 kritik eller beröm kvittar, men inte alltför hård kritik, tack :3  
Oh, just det! En sak till. Jag kan verkligen inte de här förkortningarna xD Men om någon är känslig är folk som hånglar och saker i den stilen****, ****så varnar jag den personen! ~**


End file.
